Runaway Run
by WEASLEY-boo
Summary: Existem coisas na vida que não precisam ser explicadas ... que não vão mudar, mesmo que a gente deseje com todo o coração, mesmo que a gente espere, e continue esperando, elas vão tomar sempre o mesmo rumo.
1. Just a picture and a feeling and a face

**And I waited for you, and I waited for you…**

**Just a picture and a feeling and a face.  
How could I forget your touch your warm embrace?  
And the shoes you wore with long black satin lace as you walked into my mind?**

Acho que poucas pessoas conhecem a sensação.  
E a verdade é que por pior que eu seja, ainda sim não a desejo pra ninguém.  
Toda essa angustia, e a ansiedade, e os cantos das unhas comidos até que sangrem, o tempo passando cada vez mais lentamente, e logo em seguida estava passando rápido demais, e então vinha a culpa, e o remorso, e toda a repulsa por não conseguir controlar um sentimento que mesmo que eu detestasse admitir sempre fez parte de mim.  
É incrível quando se tem um leque tão grande de opções, e mais incrível ainda quando você já provou de cada uma delas, uma, duas, dez vezes... Mas ainda sim, a opção que te chama, que basicamente grita por você, é justamente aquela ali, inatingível, que pertence a uma outra prateleira, e está sendo vigiada constantemente, o leque em que ela se encontra está estampado _Não é para o seu bico_ com todas as letras, em negrito, itálico e sublinhado, estariam cantando pra te recordar se tentasse se aproximar... Mas ainda sim, eu não conseguia evitar.  
Certa vez me convenci de que eram os olhos, mas quando falo dos olhos, não digo a cor deles, olhos claros não me chamam atenção, eu convivo com os meus desde que me entendo por gente, já os vejo azuis sempre que olho no espelho, são comuns, frios e inexpressivos.  
Os dela não.  
Os olhos dela eram castanhos, como chocolate ao leite, como chocolate quente em uma manhã de inverno, cheios de calor, harmonia, esbanjavam felicidade, simplicidade, cumplicidade. Pareciam quase liquidos, prestes a escorrerem e criarem um caminho doce até seus lábios rosados... Eu poderia ficar olhando pra eles por todo o tempo do mundo, se ela não me notasse e logo em seguida fizesse sua melhor cara de desprezo me obrigando a voltar para minha posição, de onde na verdade, eu nunca deveria ter saído.  
Existem coisas na vida que não precisam ser explicadas, devem ser compreendidas. Coisas que não vão mudar, mesmo que a gente deseje com todo o coração, mesmo que a gente espere, e continue esperando, elas vão tomar sempre o mesmo rumo. São coisas como o fato de que você não pode aparatar antes dos 16, e tem de se contentar com isso, e não pode fazer magia fora da escola antes dos 15, e deve se contentar com isso.  
Ela é uma Weasley, e eu sou um Malfoy.  
E eu preciso me contentar com isso.  
Ela vai estar sempre rodeada pelos seus parentes de cabeça vermelha (ou não tão vermelha assim), vai tentar seguir o padrão da sua mãe cdf mesmo que esteja tão óbvio quando se dá uma olhada mais atenta que ela não gosta de ocupar aquele lugar, não que precise se esforçar, na verdade ela não precisa... Mas deixa claro a cada vez que bufa ao responder uma pergunta que lhe é direcionada, que ela não gostaria de ser vista como a mais nova Hermione Granger. Ela vai sempre me olhar com desprezo e desdém, mesmo que algumas vezes eu tenha a pegado olhando pra mim com algo diferente nos olhos, algo que eu não pude identificar... Pra ela eu vou ser sempre do time dos badguys, eu carrego o sobrenome da desonra, a vergonha do meu pai nas costas que resultou em tentar criar um filho digno, automaticamente sem preconceitos, mas com algumas pequenas linhas a seguir, uma delas, era não chegar perto dos Weasleys ou dos Potters.  
Os Potters, papai já tinha superado...  
James e eu arrancávamos rabo um do outro pelo menos três vezes ao dia desde que pus os pés no castelo, mas ainda sim jogávamos juntos no time, e fazíamos alguma coisa aqui e ali como festinhas proibidas e regadas a álcool, e então tinha Albs. Que por ironia do destino, era um Potter, e era meu melhor amigo.  
Albus Potter sabia de cada mísero detalhe da minha vida, isso incluía minhas pegadas com qualquer garota – incluso Dominique, que era minha melhor amiga também, só não tinha um saco e um pau no meio das pernas, o que na verdade era muito bom às vezes – e os meus problemas familiares, e os meus medos, e enfim, todas as minhas viadices, que eu precisava manter em algum lugar para continuar com a pose que um Malfoy deveria ter...  
Ele sabia de tudo, ou de quase tudo.  
Tudo menos a minha paixão platônica e inexplicável por sua prima favorita.

- Malfoy o que você tá fazendo com a foto da minha prima nas mãos? _ Albus Potter entrou no quarto, lerdo como uma preguiça e caminhando tão lentamente que me dava sono.  
- Nada demais, só vendo o quanto ela consegue ser esquisita até mesmo em uma foto. _ resmunguei como quem não quer nada e recoloquei a foto no criado mudo que ficava entre a minha cama e a dele, no meio exato, não virada para a extremidade de Albs como ela estava quando coloquei as mãos nela.  
- Rose não é esquisita. _ ele sorriu de lado e se sentou na cama de frente pra mim _ Ela só não é despachada como a Nique, ou ruiva como Lilly... Ela meio, tem o jeito dela sabe? Não curte muito esse lance de ser vista como uma Weasley, ou mesmo uma Granger.  
- Pelo menos alguém na sua família tem sanidade mental de reparar que isso não é vantagem pra ninguém.  
- Quem pisou no seu calo hoje? _ Albs gargalhou e jogou as costas na cama, eu aproveitei a deixa para fazer a mesma coisa e poder continuar com a minha cara de bobo, que ele tinha feito o favor de interromper.  
- Ninguém cara, qual é o seu problema? Pegou o espírito psicólogo hoje? Resolveu atormentar minha vida?  
- Não, na verdade não. Só tô tentando me distrair o suficiente pra não fazer nenhuma merda e tentar entender que cada um tem sua própria vida e faz dela o que bem quiser e entender e que eu não vou mandar corujas nem emails e nem sms pra ninguém pra falar da vida alheia.  
- Gostei dessa sua superação da Rainha da Fofoca. _ gargalhei, algo aqui deveria ser dito, Albus adorava tomar conta da vida de todo mundo, era um instinto meio paternal bizarro sei lá.  
- Não vai me perguntar o que é? Se eu sou a Rainha da Fofoca você é a Rainha da Curiosidade. _ ele retrucou, já deixando claro um pouco do seu péssimo humor.  
- Não sou Rainha de nada, véi. Me erre. Mas vá, diga ai o que tá rolando. _ não ia me matar perguntar, eu sabia que não levava jeito pra coisa, mas enfim, não ia me matar... Ele sempre ouvia minhas histórias, por pior que fossem.  
- Rose está saindo com Goyle.

Imagine a sensação do céu por inteiro caindo bem em cima da sua cabeça.  
Foi o que aconteceu, o céu, e o dossel da cama, e todo o castelo caiu na minha cabeça, era peso demais, era coisa demais e meu cérebro parecia estar ficando mais lento e meu raciocínio não conseguia se completar. De repente meu rosto começou a me denunciar, e antes de ficar rosado, ou qualquer outra cor que me desse uma desculpa apropriada como muito sol no rosto, ele adquiriu um tom vermelho, minha respiração se acelerou e eu já estava na porta do dormitório.

- Scorpius que...? _ Albus se sentou na cama me olhando com sua cara de Potter Pai, aquela, que dá a entender que ele nunca entende nada do que a gente esta falando.  
- Quem aquele asno pensa que é? _ eu tentei controlar a voz, mas o berro saiu, junto com toda a minha vontade de socar Goyle e o partir no meio sem sombra de dúvidas. _ Aquele estúpido não tem um pingo de noção na cabeça? É retardado! Retardado igual ao pai dele, que nunca soube fazer porra nenhuma a não ser andar atrás de mim, exatamente como o pai dele fazia!  
- Aparentemente nem tanto, já que ele conseguiu convencer Rose de sair com ele. _ Albus resmungou, ainda sentado enquanto eu me debatia com o meu orgulho próprio sobre descer e socar a cara dele, sem que fosse óbvia a razão.  
- O que a sua prima tem na cabeça? _ berrei de volta, como se ele estivesse no Salão Comunal e não pudesse me ouvir perfeitamente de sua cama, pra descontrair a raiva, e a ansiedade e me forçar a não descer e causar uma cena que seria bastante prejudicial pra mim, dei as costas para as camas e soquei a parede. 

Qual é? Todo cara soca a parede uma vez na vida.  
Socar a parede pra mim já era algo tão normal, que eu quase não sentia mais a dor nas juntas dos dedos depois, e eu precisava extravasar. Eu tinha que por toda aquela raiva pra fora, e gritar com Albus não ia resolver nada, justo quando ele tinha de pagar de primo super protetor o que ele faz? Fica na dele, não conta pros pais dela, não toma nenhuma providencia... Não faz nada, GRANDE PRIMO Albus, você é foda.

- Cabelos? E provavelmente mais cérebro que você. _ uma voz doce respondeu a minha pergunta, e então o cheiro do quarto se modificou automáticamente. 

Eu não podia mais sentir suor, meias sujas, e chulé...  
O perfume dela tinha cheiro de flor, de rosas, pra ser mais exato.  
Era doce, suave, mas parecia pairar no ar quase como se já fizesse parte dele, era o suficiente pra me deixar sem fala, sem reação, sem nada para rebater ao que ela tinha dito, completamente de mãos atadas, bobo, ridículo e sem noção.  
O cheiro dela se misturava com cheiro de chocolate branco, e quando eu criei coragem para olhar pra porta, de onde vinha a voz dela, assim, por entre os espaços que meus braços escorados na parede me deixavam, vi que ela realmente trazia uma barra de chocolate branco nas mãos, abertos, na extremidade direita dos lábios dela, tinha um pouquinho de chocolate – que ela provavelmente não tinha se dado conta ainda -, seus cabelos estavam de um castanho avermelhado, brilhavam e eram mais escorridos que os meus, seus olhos ainda carregavam o mesmo desdém ao me encarar, mas ela sorria.

- Você queria. _ retruquei com a voz falhando e me virando para encostar as costas na parede e de frente para o quarto, eu estava pressentindo que Albus logo se transformaria em uma panela de pressão. _ Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo tomar o seu posto de cdf.  
- Claro que não pretende, o seu posto de galinha te serve muito bem. _ ela retrucou dando uma outra mordida no chocolate, mas seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim. _ Mas não vim aqui pra falar com você... Albs?  
- Claro, mas provavelmente não se importou em ficar secando minha barriga. _ cutuquei, eu estava sem camisa, e vamos lá, eu tenho um bom físico, ninguém ali é burro, muito menos cego, a garota tinha ficado bestificada comigo.  
- Não, apesar de ter aproveitado o momento pra isso, também não vim secar sua barriga. Albs, podemos conversar em particular?  
- Na verdade se você veio aqui pra falar do Goyle, eu adoraria que o Malfoy ficasse, tenho certeza absoluta que ele tem muito mais conhecimento de causa do que eu, e argumentos. 

Ela bufou, levantou os olhos em desgosto e passou por mim batendo os saltos baixos do seu sapato de verniz, bem cuidados e brilhando, amarrados em sua perna, até pouco abaixo do joelho, com uma fita preta de cetim, meus olhos azuis percorreram o caminho em zig zag que ele fazia em cada uma das pernas, era inevitável.  
Usava uma meia calça preta, dessas mais grossas que não deixa a gente ver direito o que tem ali, dá todo aquele toque de mistério, me deixava louco, e ela usava aquelas malditas meias desde o primeiro ano – provavelmente porque o pai dela a torrou pra isso – e o uniforme nela não ficava ruim, pelo contrário, tinha um caimento digamos... Interessante.  
A blusa branca não parecia um saco, porque ela tinha peitos, e deixava isso bem claro porque ela desabotoava os três primeiros botões e usava a gravata mais larguinha, bem no meio. Se não queria matar a população masculina, ela devia parar com isso, alguém deveria dizer isso a ela. Sua saia não era das maiores, como a boa prima de Dominique Weasley, ela provavelmente comprava saias de números menores, e saia por ai exibindo as coxas, ou quase, se aquela merda de meia calça não tapasse a minha visão.

- Desde quando ele tem alguma coisa haver com a minha vida? _ ela retrucou, e com um tom até atrevido, se ela soubesse que eu gostava quando ela ficava toda nervosinha e atrevida pra cima de mim provavelmente não faria esse tipo de coisa...  
- Desde quando você se interessa por Sonserinos? _ questionei, porque na verdade era uma curiosidade, eu realmente achei que não sair com Sonserinos estava em toda sua política correta.  
- Desde que não carreguem o sobrenome Malfoy e não sejam estúpidos como você, mas Albs, eu não quero ele aqui! _ ela bateu o pé no chão de forma autoritária, parecia uma daquelas garotas mimadas acostumadas a ter tudo o que quer, e ela realmente tinha.  
- Como entrou aqui? _ perguntei denovo, deixando a curiosidade me levar, e a fazendo soltar outra bufada de desgosto por ter de responder a tudo aquilo, quando na verdade eu realmente não tinha conta com a sua vida.  
- AHA! EU SABIA! ELE TE DEU A SENHA! _ Albus se levantou como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico, ou como se sua cama estivesse povoada de explosivins. _ Porque ele te daria a senha? PORQUE ELE QUER COMER VOCÊ, PARE DE SER ESTÚPIDA!  
- Eu não sou estúpida! _ ela respondeu baixo, mas suas bochechas coradas denunciaram suas verdadeiras intenções, nada diplomáticas eu diria _ E ninguém quer me comer, e mesmo que quisesse, você já parou pra se perguntar Albus Potter se eu por acaso quero? Então comece a se perguntar, porque olhe pra mim, EU SOU UMA GAROTA! Eu também tenho peitos, e todo o resto. Eu também tenho uma vida, e eu não quero viver só de livros, não me chamo Hermione Granger e não pretendo casar virgem. Eu nem sou mais virgem, agora vá, corra e conte para o meu pai seu fofoqueiro de uma figa!  
- Como assim você não é mais virgem? _ eu e Albus perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, aquela carinha de casta dela escondia um sangue quente, sempre soube.  
- Isso não é da sua conta Malfoy, o que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui? _ ela batia os dois pés no chão, o pacote vazio do chocolate apertado entre os seus dedos _ Albs, me deixe viver minha vida. Goyle é um cara legal, pare de ser estúpido com uma droga de um sobrenome.  
- Não sou eu quem levo como política numero um a distancia de um Malfoy, Rose Weasley. _ Albus disse com desdém, ali eu reconheci seu lado Sonserino, orgulhoso, cheio de si. ORGULHO dos meus pupilos, eu sabia que algum dia o Potter ia por as manguinhas de fora...  
- Malfoys são Malfoys, é diferente. _ ela respondeu revirando os olhos.  
- Qual é o seu problema? _ eu me enfiei no meio, tudo bem que eu entendia bem essa coisa de Malfoys e Weasleys mas qual é, era tão... ridículo. Não éramos mais do que porras nos sacos dos nossos pais quando eles começaram com essa putaria, porque a gente tinha que arcar com as conseqüências. _ É só um sobrenome também.  
- E de que isso importa? Eu só quero que me deixe ver Goyle em paz, posso ter sua palavra? _ ela pediu, um tonzinho de suplica no fim de sua voz orgulhosa, mas não foi ele quem respondeu.  
- Não, não pode. Goyle é um ridículo, o cérebro dele é do tamanho de um amendoim se é que consegue alcançar tanto. Ao contrário dos Malfoys, os Goyle não abandonaram suas velhas crenças, e eu sei disso porque esse foi o motivo que o meu pai cortou relações com eles. Agora vá em frente, se deixe enganar por um par de olhos verdes e um papo furado, eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que isso. E realmente Weasley, eu não tenho conta com a sua vida, mas se você insistir em sair com aquele estrupício, quem vai escrever para o seu pai sou eu. 

Ela não tentou segurar o grito dessa vez, nem os braços. Quando dei por mim ela já estava se jogando de socos e tapas, e por sorte, sua baixa estatura privilegiava o meu rosto que quase não era pego pelos seus golpes não tão leves quanto sua aparência dá a entender. Eu deixei que ela batesse o quanto quisesse, até que se cansasse, tentando a segurar uma vez ou outra, ela tinha todo o direito de extravasar sua raiva, mas eu gostava dela, e eu não ia deixar ela se foder. Ela só não precisava saber disso, pra todos os fins, estava fazendo isso pelo Potter. Qualquer um deles, não me importava. Qualquer um era uma desculpa perfeita. 

- Porque você não some da minha vida? _ ela falou entre dentes quando por fim eu segurei seus pulsos a fazendo parar, propositalmente com o corpo bem perto do meu. _ Eu odeio você, você é a pessoa mais nojenta, mais intrometida que eu já conheci na vida.  
- Muito obrigado pelos elogios, mas você vai me agradecer depois. Ou o seu pai. _ eu não podia perder a piada.  
- Você me dá nojo. _ ela falou devagar enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu rosto, e iam descendo devagar, por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse cuspir em mim, mas isso não aconteceu.  
- Só isso? _ sussurrei, fala sério, a garota estava me secando pela segunda vez, eu não consegui ficar calado.  
- Náuseas, Alergias, Vômitos, Raiva, Repulsa... quer que eu diga mais alguns? _ ela respondeu tão baixo quanto eu, seu nariz arrebitado estava a milímetros do meu.  
- Faniquitos geralmente são características de atração física. _ respondi com um sorriso torto e levei o dedão até o sujo de chocolate no canto da boca dela _ Faniquitos me agradam, muito.


	2. Just one look and I began to fall

**As I walked into this old forgotten hall…  
Just one look and I began to fall.  
Wish I could frame you and this feeling on the wall to stare at 'til there is no time.  
And I waited for you…**

Nunca fui bom de dança.  
Mamãe costumava dizer que nasci com dois pés esquerdos, mas que meu charme iria me salvar de situações embaraçosas, a verdade é que eu nunca tinha me preocupado com isso, até agora. Você sabe o que costumam dizer sobre mães e como elas sempre dizem o que queremos ouvir, ou pelo menos como elas sempre nos acham bonitos, e espertos e inteligentes, e enfim... Eu estava inseguro.  
Eu não iria admitir isso nem por cima do meu cadáver, mas eu estava me cagando de medo de dar tudo errado, de ela desistir na hora H, de não aparecer e me deixar lá plantado feito um palhaço na Escadaria de Mármore enquanto todos os outros caras encontravam suas garotas e iam direto para o Salão Principal. Eu ainda não conseguia sequer acreditar que ela tinha aceitado me acompanhar, provavelmente só porque eu era um dos que iriam entrar na frente dançando para abrir o Baile de Inverno – antes que você pense que era mais um torneio Tribruxo, infelizmente eles foram proibidos denovo. Era algo parecido, mas bem mais sem graça. – e afinal de contas era uma boa chance pra ela ser exibida e notada por todos os caras que ainda não tinham percebido o quanto ela era maravilhosa...

- Babãaaao! Quer que eu enxugue o seu queixo? _ a voz zombeteira de Dominique sussurrou no meu ouvido, seus lábios roçando como de costume. _ Vai acabar escorrendo e vai sujar toda sua roupa impecável, Malfoy.  
- Não seja ridícula. _ respondi rindo e dando um beijo no rosto dela, eu detestava como eu parecia tão transparente pra ela, não me dava mais nem ao trabalho de tentar esconder alguma coisa, ela sempre sacava tudo.  
- Estou sendo realista. Você está arriado igual um daqueles cavalos alados de Beauxbatons! Está de quatro, babando, totalmente apaixonado, e quer pagar de fodão. _ então ela gargalhou _ Suas mãos estão molhadas de suor, suas bochechas estão mais vermelhas do que os cabelos de Hugo, e você não para de bater o pé.  
- Para de me analisar. _ resmunguei _ Onde está James? Você precisa calar a boca.  
- Você conhece James, parece uma boneca. Provavelmente ainda está se emperequetando. Eu como o homem do casal, vim esperar ele aqui. Meu vestido era bonito demais pra ficar escondido no Salão Comunal. Quem sabe quando ele ver o numero de olhos que vão se virar quando eu passar ele resolva me pedir em namoro?  
- Depois eu sou um cavalo de Beauxbatons. _ respondi baixinho com um tom irônico _ Bom, eu não mandei namorar uma bicha, a escolha é sua.  
- Bicha é você seu albino. Pare de tentar me atacar para desviar a atenção de você, e pare de ficar ansioso, está escrito na sua testa que você está morrendo de medo de levar um fora! Scorpius, caia na real, _você não leva um fora_. Lembrou agora?  
- Ela é sua prima. Lembrou agora? Cabeça vermelha? Weasley? Rixa familiar?  
- E eu com isso? E ela com isso? Ahh faça me o favor! _ ela cruzou os braços e me olhou incrédula _ Desde quando isso importa pra você?

Eu pensei em responder que sempre foi esse o fator que me manteve afastado dela, pelo menos até que começássemos uma guerra, porque eu estava dificultando sua vida com Goyle. Eu nunca pensei que nossas brigas, e ironias e todas as coisas que deveríamos estar alimentando propriamente desde o segundo ano fossem nos aproximar o suficiente para que eu a chamasse para vir ao baile comigo. A verdade é que eu não tinha certeza se ela estava falando sério quando aceitou ou se estava sendo irônica, mas ainda sim, estava como um retardado parado na escada a esperando descer. 

- Ela estava se perguntando a mesma coisa que você... _ Dominique sorriu, mas sem deboche, sua mão macia segurou a minha e ela me deu um abraço _ Pare de bobeira. Eu sempre soube, só não soube quem não quis ver... Não precisa esconder as coisas de mim, se tivesse confiado em mim, as coisas estariam mais encaminhadas...  
- Prefiro resolver as coisas a minha maneira. _ respondi com simplicidade _ Não leve a mal, é só algo que eu não quero falar a respeito. Não agora.  
- Não se preocupe, ela vem. E está linda. E feche essa boca, esse sorriso cheio de dentes brancos está te deixando com um ar boboca de apaixonado e isso não combina com você não mesmo.  
- Valeu baixinha. _ dei um beijo na testa dela e ela sorriu de volta _ Sua bichinha chegou, nos vemos lá dentro?  
- Com certeza, agora você é quase da família. _ ela berrou, propositalmente quando James a puxou pela mão, e eu só pude vê-lo olhando para trás e gesticulando coisas que eu não queria me dar o trabalho de identificar, não naquela hora.

O fluxo de pessoas começava a diminuir, eu já começava a olhar para os lados desesperado, mordia a boca, e procurava qualquer sinal que fosse dela em qualquer lugar naquele castelo velho, e nada, nenhum sinal de que ela estava realmente vindo, o tempo parecia estar em uma daquelas corridas trouxas de formula um, correndo contra mim, McGonnagal, a Múmia Hogwartiana tinha acabado de me lembrar que eu só tinha cinco minutos para me encaixar na fila de entrada, eu começava a perder as esperanças e a procurar qualquer alma caridosa que pudesse me salvar de entrar sozinho quando eu a vi.  
Estava mais deslumbrante do que nunca, usava um vestido azul claro, seus cabelos estavam mais avermelhados do que de costume, presos em um meio rabo de cavalo fino e delicado, a parte solta formava cachos bonitos e moldados que caiam abaixo de seus ombros, uma pequena coroa encaixada em cima da parte presa do cabelo, delicada, quase impossível de ser notada... Eu não pude deixar que ela não estava usando as meias pretas, e nem o sapato com fitas de cetim, mas uma sandália na mesma cor do vestido, que era uns bons dois palmos acima do joelho.  
Mas de tudo, o que mais me chamou atenção foi que ela sorria, seus lábios rosados estavam abertos em um sorriso capaz de derreter até mesmo o coração do meu avô ranzinza, e ela parecia incapaz de parar de sorrir, suas bochechas estavam mais coradas do que nunca, e ela descia devagar, como se tivesse ensaiado tudo aquilo por horas, para que saísse perfeito. E eu não podia estragar tudo, estendi minha mão pra que ela pegasse quando estivesse no penúltimo degrau. 

- Assim você fica quase do meu tamanho. Com os saltos.  
- Engraçadinho, eu ainda posso dar meia volta. _ ela retrucou, mas não deixou de sorrir, e sua mão envolvida em um par de luvas de cetim segurava a minha de forma segura.  
- Espero que não pretenda me deixar na mão, MumiaGonnagal já veio me ameaçar. Tenho medo do que aquela velha é capaz de fazer, muitos anos frustrados por um amor platônico pelo velho Dumbledore, que vamos combinar, só tinha olhos pro velho Grindelwald.  
- Malfoy, deixe a velha em paz! _ ela deu um tapinha carinhoso no meu ombro e continuou sorrindo, e eu continuei deslumbrado com aquele sorriso, realmente eu deveria ter ouvido o meu pai quando me disse pra ficar longe dos Weasleys. Nunca pareci tão idiota em toda minha vida.  
- Weasley, Malfoy, não estamos a disposição da boa vontade dos senhores! _ McGonnagal nos censurou automaticamente nos empurrando para nossa colocação na fila com seus dedos compridos e magros.  
- Espero que você saiba dançar... _ falei baixinho no ouvido dela, um cara esperto sabe aproveitar as oportunidades.  
- Espero que você tenha cantadas melhores pro resto da noite. _ ela retrucou com um sorriso de lado.

Por mais que eu realmente quisesse, eu não pude observá-la sorrir por muito tempo, logo aquela música lenta e desengonçada começou, e ela foi me guiando discretamente pelo salão, eu já estava começando a me agradecer internamente por ter me inscrito naquele torneio estúpido, pelo menos ele tinha servido de alguma coisa, uma bela desculpa para conseguir finalmente ter a cara de chamá-la para sair comigo.  
Eu estava desejando a cada segundo que aquela festa acabasse logo, já era difícil o suficiente ficar com ela sozinho e conseguir aceitar com clareza que eu já tinha cedido de vez pra essa loucura toda, imagine mostrar isso para toda a escola, assim como toda sua família, incluindo Albus, e James e Nique, que não paravam de me encarar, ou olhar, ou dar sugestões, ou mesmo fazer aquelas brincadeiras ridículas que só servem para nos deixar envergonhados o suficiente para desejar ser um daqueles bichos que pode enfiar a cara no chão como perguntas do tipo _Como vão se chamar os seus filhos?_ Rose só ria, e os ignorava, e fazia com a naturalidade que eu gostaria, porque eu não conseguia achar o que retrucar sem que ela ficasse ofendida, e tudo o que eu não queria era comprar uma briga ali, não com ela. Não quando estava tão linda e tão vulnerável, e sendo tão gentil comigo como nunca...  
A banda tocava ao fundo, um som meio rockn'roll, ela tinha estampado no rosto que estava se divertindo absurdos, pulava e dançava e cantava como uma louca, provavelmente já estava virando o seu décimo e alguma coisa copo de bebida, eu não estava contando. Eu não iria ser o cara para censurá-la e acabar com sua festa, a verdade é que eu gostava dessa Rose mais despojada, menos defensiva, e mais aberta a qualquer tipo de aproximação minha, com um sorriso no rosto. Apesar de estar bebendo como uma louca, ainda estava de pé e sã, o que eu não conseguia entender... Eu jamais imaginaria ela como uma baladeira dessas que bebe como um cara, mas aparentemente, ela era. E eu adorava isso. Assim como eu adorava cada novo detalhe que ela me permitia conhecer, às vezes meio astuta, meio cabrera...  
Eu ficava na boa, fumando o meu cigarro e a observando ser feliz no meio dos seus iguais, como qualquer outra garota que tenha passado pela minha vida, com o pequeno diferencial de que ela tinha feito algo que nenhuma outra fez, ela tinha me pegado de jeito. E ela não precisou de um beijo sequer para conseguir isso, era automático. Quase impossível de controlar. Ela tinha ganhado minha cabeça e levado o coração de brinde. Eu era todo dela sem que ela precisasse pedir, sem que ela precisasse sequer se mover para tentar.  
Às vezes eu a pegava olhando pra mim, e ela ria sem graça, e talvez estivesse esperando uma reação, mas como eu já disse anteriormente, eu não sou bom com a dança, então eu passava o braço na cintura dela e me fazia de presente, assim ela se sentia feliz, e eu podia observá-la sem me preocupar se ela estava neurada com alguma coisa que eu não tinha feito. E ela era perfeita até nisso, ela compreendia. 

- Acho que alguém aqui precisa de um ar. _ sussurrei no ouvido dela quando percebi que ela estava começando a perder o controle dos pés, da altitude, da gravidade e dos próprios atos.  
- Ahhh, não senhor! Não preciso de ar, estou muito bem com toda a muvuca e agitação. _ ela respondeu, seu nariz arrebitado e o holofote nas suas sardas vermelhas finas e ralinhas. _ Não seja careta.  
- Não seja teimosa, quero me aproveitar de você. _ retruquei fazendo charme _ Só que pra isso preciso estar longe dos seus primos, é constrangedor demais.  
- James iria matar você. _ ela gargalhou _ E eu não quero que se aproveite de mim. _ em seguida fez uma espécie de beicinho, e eu sorri, era impossível não achar tudo aquilo bonitinho de uma certa maneira _ Ou pelo menos não quero que me conte que você vê as coisas dessa forma.  
- Precisa falar difícil até quando está bêbada? _ enlacei o braço na cintura dela e comecei a caminhar em direção a porta de saída.  
- É o costume. Você não cresceu precisando ler um número absurdo de livros para ter um bom vocabulário. _ ela caçoou de si mesma e encostou a cabeça em mim.  
- Não, na verdade eu cresci ouvido histórias horrendas sobre como foi a vida do meu pai durante aqueles tempos e o quanto o mal não compensa e bla bla bla. Bom, mas como você adquiriu seu vasto vocabulário, eu adquiri minha lição. As únicas coisas ilícitas, impróprias e literalmente ruins que me agradam são o álcool e a maconha, mas essas são mais fáceis de se superar do que uma Marca Negra que mesmo clara, ainda é eterna.  
- Me desculpe. _ ela pediu sem jeito, ainda com o rosto encostado em mim enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor deserto, antigo, um dos poucos pedaços das ruínas do velho castelo que não tinham sido reconstruídas por inteiro.  
- Porque eu deveria te desculpar? _ perguntei encostando a cabeça na dela, era inevitável não dar a ela um pouco de carinho quando ela parecia tão frágil.  
- Porque eu te julguei mal... Esse tempo todo. Um sobrenome não faz uma pessoa, eu sempre soube disso... Mas ainda sim... todas as coisas que dizem de você, e... bom, eu estava errada.  
- Você não estava tão errada assim não se engane. Eu não sou bonzinho, não nasci pra isso. _ retruquei, o orgulho gritando dentro de mim.  
- Fumar maconha não é um problema pra mim. _ ela gargalhou parando de caminhar, estávamos perto da orla da Floresta Proibida quando o braço dela enlaçou o meu corpo nos deixando frente a frente. 

Eu a abracei também, ficamos ali daquele jeito por minutos a fio, calados, abraçados, apenas ouvindo o coração ou a respiração um do outro, eu estava criando coragem para tentar um beijo, ela provavelmente estava criando coragem para me olhar e me deixar tentar. Era estranho e engraçado perceber que tínhamos os mesmos medos, as mesmas inseguranças, que nos afastávamos pelas mesmas razões... E ainda sim foi inevitável, estávamos lá, depois de tudo isso. Juntos. Ou quase isso.

- Você é linda. _ eu sussurrei por cima da cabeça dela, já que ela insistia em a deixar encostada em mim.  
- E você é um bobo. _ ela retrucou, e eu poderia jurar que estava vermelha como um tomate.

Deixei os lábios encostarem nos cabelos dela e dei um beijo ali, eu não iria avançar nenhum sinal, eu não queria assustar ela, não queria que ela achasse que tudo aquilo era um erro, não quando eu estava começando a acreditar que não era... Eu não queria dar nenhum passo em falso.  
Ela afastou o rosto do meu paletó, e eu estava certo, estava vermelha como um tomate, mas ainda sim estava linda, e seus olhos pareciam mais derretidos do que nunca. 

- Eu posso beijar a sua boca? _ perguntei no ouvido dela, mais por provocação, para que ela ficasse toda cheia de si e me desse algum tipo de tirada que provavelmente ia me deixar maluco.  
- E você está esperando o que? _ ela retrucou, e de relance pude ver que ela estava na pontinha dos pés.

Peguei o rosto dela com as duas mãos e o trouxe para bem pertinho do meu, nossos narizes estavam se encostando, gelados pelo frio, o jardim estava branco, e alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair, estávamos sem casaco, mas ainda sim não parecíamos estar sentindo frio algum. Meus olhos azuis se perderam nos dela, cor de chocolate, e ela sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos sinceros que me fazia perder o rumo, e eu reconheci aquele brilho no olhar, o que ela algumas vezes tinha deixado escapar... Ela também gostava de mim. 


	3. Maybe someday, I'll find someone too

**Just hoping that you'd come back to me, and I waited for you…  
Run, run, runaway run…  
Maybe someday I will find someone, too.  
Run, run, runaway…  
Maybe someday, maybe someday.**

Homens serão sempre homens, e isso não é uma suposição ou uma divagação, é um fato.  
Homens não precisam cultivar nenhum tipo de sentimento para ficar com alguém, nós não precisamos nos apegar a nenhum tipo de desculpa para tirar as roupas e por pra dentro, literalmente. É tudo carnal, físico. É sexo, ou um amasso. Não passa disso. É algo relativamente normal, algo que não conseguimos evitar, simplesmente acontece, por tesão. Pensamos com a cabeça de baixo, e a de cima só funciona quando a de baixo está em ordem.  
Eu era um cara popular, eu tinha todos os tipos de garota com um estalar de dedos, loiras, morenas, mulatas, orientais, ruivas, albinas se eu quisesse... E quando se tem tudo, mesmo que você esteja finalmente ao lado de quem sempre quis, é um tanto difícil se conter e tentar pegar a linha reta. As curvas já faziam parte da minha vida, e mesmo que eu pensasse que estava pronto para deixá-las pra lá e cortar todos os atalhos, bem... eu não estava.  
Sonserinos são cobras natas, nós sabemos como rastejar, nós sabemos como nos camuflar, sabemos como seguir pelos seus pés sem sermos notados até o momento certo, e como toda boa cobra, não somos de confiança.  
Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando eu vi já era tarde demais para evitar alguma coisa, e a verdade é que não sei se eu teria evitado se pudesse, se tivesse tido consciência das conseqüências, e de tudo o que viria a seguir. Eu vivo o momento, sigo pela adrenalina, pelo fluxo de sangue que corre nas veias, o amanhã não importa, nunca importou na verdade.  
Ela era linda, tinha vindo de transferência de Beauxbatons, tinha cabelos loiros que desciam pelas costas até se perderem de vista, extremamente lisos, sua pele era tão alva e macia que poderia ser comparada a seda, ela tinha olhos azuis, ainda mais azuis que os meus, e havia algo no sorriso dela, ou no jeito que ela caminhava que fazia com que todos nós perdêssemos a cabeça.  
Amelie provocou o fim de ano da desgraça em Hogwarts, parecia achar tudo aquilo muito engraçado, divertido até, ver as meninas se descabelando e a xingando de nomes que ela não fazia muita questão de entender, e ver os caras se baterem para conseguir se sentar perto dela, e enquanto essa onda não havia me atingido estava tudo bem, eu estava bem. Andando nos eixos, feliz em exibir Rose Weasley segurando minha mão e andando por ai com o seu nariz empinado e sardento. E ela parecia feliz e segura o suficiente para não dar a mínima para Amelie enquanto Dominique se descabelava na escadaria com os olhos vermelhos e inxados.

- Eu vou cortar o pau do James! James Potter vai tomar no Cruccio, denovo, sem dó e bonito! Aquele canalha, filho de uma...  
- Niks, calme lá. É a tia Ginny que estamos falando. _ Rose deu um tapinha nas costas dela se sentando, e automaticamente me obrigando a sentar também. _ Relaxe, o que aconteceu?  
- Eu peguei o seu querido primo infeliz na cama com aquela veela maldita! _ ela berrou, estava louca, nunca a vi mais bizarra. E acredite, eu já a vi de formas que você não vai gostar de saber.  
- Ela não é veela, Niks. _ respondi com um tom entediado, aquele assunto já estava me cansando. Quando não eram os caras falando da garota, eram as meninas se matando por causa dela. E agora Dominique Weasley, a inalcançável e forte, se descabelando. Era só o que me faltava. _ Qual é _Eu sou melhor do que todo mundo_, levante a cabeça ai, estufe o peito e mostre pra ela que quem trepa com o seu homem é você.  
- Scorpius! _ Rose me censurou dando um tapa na cabeça.  
- Scorpius, ele estava _na cama_ com ela, transando com ela, e parecia muito satisfeito. _ o rosto dela começava a corar ainda mais _ Eu vou acabar com aquele...  
- Ei, faça assim. Você não vai ajudar em nada aqui, então vá comer e vai indo para Hogsmead, a gente se encontra por lá, eu vou dar uma força aqui. _ Rose pediu, seu rosto exibia uma preocupação assustadora, e o sorriso que eu tanto amava não estava ali para me confortar _ Antes que ela cape o James. Não que ele não mereça.  
- Tudo bem, girls talk. Não preciso ouvir isso. Bom, Ros… Tô te esperando lá. _ me abaixei e dei um beijo carinhoso porém rápido nos lábios dela, ela puxou minha mão e a segurou por alguns segundos.  
- Eu amo você. _ sussurrou no meu ouvido e riu sem jeito.  
- Eu também. _ respondi e acariciei os cabelos dela meio bobo, eu não esperava ouvir isso dela, não quando só eu dizia e ela não se dava ao trabalho nem de responder "eu também".  
- Ai seus melosos, suma daqui Scorpius! _ Dominique jogou um livro na minha direção e eu desci as escadas aos pulos para evitar um dano maior.

Eu pensei em ficar lá de verdade, Dominique era minha melhor amiga, e eu melhor do que ninguém – até mesmo Rose – iria conseguir colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela, a distrair com algumas bebidas e uns cigarros e depois ter uma das nossas conversas indolores onde eu explicaria a ela que o natural do homem é que ele traia. Ponto. Homens traem, e não traem porque gostam, traem porque não sabem, porque não conseguem e muitas vezes nem querem se segurar. Ela supostamente deveria saber disso depois de tantos anos convivendo comigo.  
A maior parte dos alunos já tinha seguido para Hogsmead, os que ainda não tinham ido provavelmente estavam tomando café ou fazendo o que Rose fazia, consolava alguém porque a Rainha Gostosa da Desgraça tinha pisado no terreno errado. E eu tava de boa, seguia sozinho pela estrada que levava pro vilarejo, fumando um cigarro e pensando na vida, mas quando o diabo quer, o diabo atenta. E a carne meu caro... a carne é fraca.  
É fato.

- Ora quem está aqui, Sr. Malfoy... _ ela falou, e pelo jeito que ela falava mostrava como ela curtia esse lance de ser sensual, e falar de um jeito que te deixa bem no ponto, com aquele sotaque francês e aquela carinha de quem não sabia de nada... _ E sem a Weasley dependurada no seu pescoço...  
- Você me vê sem a Ros todos os dias no Salão Comunal Amelie. Não é uma grande novidade. _ sorri tentando me desviar de qualquer coisa que viesse a mente, e perto dela não eram coisas muito boas.  
- Mas nunca sozinho. _ ela falou baixo, mas apertava o passo para me acompanhar, cretina. _ Brigaram?  
- Não, na verdade ela está conversando com Niks, graças a você ter ido pra cama com James Potter, meu fim de semana não terá paz. _ falei grosso, quem sabe sendo grosso e rude ela saia logo? Era uma opção.  
- Oh Potter... _ ela levou um dedo na boca e o mordeu, me provocando, uma cadela _ Aposto que você faz bem melhor do que ele.  
- Não preciso de apostas, eu me garanto. _ retruquei, a conversa estava começando a tomar um rumo bastante sugestivo e não muito aceitável.  
- Mas eu não. Bom, não até eu provar.  
- É assim que você consegue o que quer? Cutucando a ferida? _ não pude evitar rir, era uma estratégia bem velha _ Não funciona comigo.  
- Funciona se eu colocar a mão dentro da sua calça? _ ela mordeu o lábio, e foi logo fazendo o que disse sem cerimônia, o suor começou a se formar escorrendo fraco na minha testa, dá pra tentar sair fora, mas eu sou homem pô, eu não tinha como evitar, a merda já tava feita. _ Porque se não funcionar posso por a boca também.  
- Amelie, sério, você não vai querer... _ tentei fazer algum sentido, mas a verdade é que no momento, a última coisa que eu queria era que ela parasse.  
- Ah eu vou sim, é tudo o que eu quero desde que pus os pés aqui. _ ela aproximou perigosamente de mim e passou a língua no meu rosto, ela estava brincando com fogo, mas quem ia se queimar era eu. _ E admita, você fica por ai pagando de bom rapaz, mas você não é um bom rapaz... Você acha que eu não vejo como você olha pra mim? Você me come com os olhos.  
- Quem não te come com os olhos? _ retruquei novamente e balancei a cabeça tentando por um pouco de juízo na cabeça.  
- Você pensa que eu não sei, mas vocês ainda não fizeram absolutamente nada... E se quer saber minha opinião não vão fazer tão cedo. Ela é tão... _casta,_ tão.. _inocente._ Talvez seja isso que te chamou tanto a atenção, porque ah Malfoy, ela é _tão sem graça_...  
- Lava sua boca pra falar da Rose. _ resmunguei, mas não me movi.  
- Com o que quer que eu lave? Quer que eu faça como Scorpius, rápido ou devagar? Quer que eu lamba ou quer que eu chupe até o fim? Quer que eu engula, ou quer gozar direto na minha cara, pode pedir o que você quiser...

Eu já não estava pensando, em nada.  
O lugar, as pessoas, Rose, Niks chorando, ou mesmo que Amelie dava pra todos os caras e que era isso que ela gostava de fazer e só, pra mim seria sexo e ponto. Só sexo. Com a diferença de que eu não seria burro o suficiente para ser pego, ou mesmo para deixar que isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Rose.  
Não ia rolar sentimentos, eu estava ali pelo tesão, eu amava Rose. Muito, mas Amelie tinha ido longe demais pra que eu voltasse atrás, eu estava tão excitado que chegava a doer, e ela não estava fazendo nada além de falar e bater uma pra mim. Imagine o que a garota poderia fazer entre quatro paredes! Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, em como eu iria comê-la, de frente ou de costas, ou quem sabe os dois? Por cima, por baixo, no colo, de lado, de quatro... Eu queria de todas as formas.  
E eu segui com ela até a Casa dos Gritos, sem pensar em nenhum passo a frente, louco pra por as mãos nela e ver se tudo o que diziam era realmente verdade, se ela era mesmo tão gostosa, tão boa de cama, porque pelo menos com as mãos eu não tinha o que reclamar...  
E eles estavam todos certos, a garota parecia que tinha nascido pra'quilo, poderia viver de sexo tranquilamente, morreria rica, com certeza. Mas é aquela velha história, de que tudo o que vem fácil, vai fácil, e bom... acrescente ai aquelas outras teorias de mentira ter perna curta e as outras moralistas que você conseguir lembrar...  
Lá estava eu, no auge de um orgasmo, satisfeito, pingando suor, e com a culpa queimando no peito, Amelie não desgrudava a boca de mim nem mesmo por um segundo, e quando eu comecei a imaginar que talvez o céu e o inferno estivessem se fundindo pra me receber porque eu realmente não tinha jeito, uma voz conhecida atravessou as paredes, e tudo o que eu pensei estar sentindo se apagou. Como uma luz em queda de energia, rápido, frio, e sem explicação.

- Bom Malfoy, eu não pensei que sua pequena disputa com Jay fosse chegar a esse ponto, mas se é isso o que você quer, Go ahead. Continue vivendo sua linda teoria de sexo, drogas e wizard'roll.  
- Olá Weasleyzinha. _ Amelie se levantou e sorriu para Rose, um daqueles sorrisos de vitória, pra diminuir mesmo, eu tive vontade de socá-la.  
- Limpa o cantinho da boca, está escorrendo. _ ela retrucou com frieza.  
- Seu namorado é meio bagunceiro, sabe como é... _ Amelie provocou novamente, colocando as mãos de forma possessiva no meu peito, eu sequer me mexi, não conseguia olhar pra Rose, e corria o risco de dar uns tapas em Amelie _ Ou não.  
- Você é um desgraçado Scorpius, como você pode? _ Dominique falou baixo, mas o tom de decepção na voz dela era aparente _ James é um imbecil, sempre foi. Mas você... S, você não é assim. Vai ficar ai sem falar nada? Não vai nem tentar concertar a burrada que você fez?  
- Não tem concerto, eu sei disso. _ respondi e senti a voz falhar na garganta _ Eu queria que fosse diferente.  
- Eu também.

Nesse dia, conheci um lado de Rose Weasley, desconhecido para muitas pessoas do seu convívio, ela era fria como pedra, rancorosa, rude, e turrona como seu pai. E desse dia em diante, se antes ela me olhava com uma certa distancia, repulsa e até mesmo nojo, eu posso dizer claramente que isso ficou bem pior. Além dos olhares que me matavam, ela passou a fazer comentários provocativos sempre que passava por mim, e como se tudo isso não bastasse, começou a sair com Goyle. Eu tinha de presenciar tudo, todos os dias.  
Os beijos, a melação, e ela subindo para o dormitório, enquanto eu pedia para morrer jogado na cadeira de frente para a lareira, ela se divertia nos andares acima com um dos caras que eu mais repudiava no mundo. E ela fazia questão de mostrar o quanto estava gostando daquilo tudo, e de Goyle, o chamava de amor o tempo inteiro, dependurada no pescoço dele e soando como uma boba apaixonada.  
Todos podem ter acreditado nela, mas não eu.  
Eu conseguia pegar olhares por trás de tudo isso, eu conseguia ver quando ela me olhava e seus olhos cor de chocolate ficavam marejados, e quando ela não se sentia confortável ao me ver por perto, e até mesmo que ela não sentia nada por Goyle, além de uma vontade imensa de usá-lo para me atingir.  
No final das contas, eu já estava começando a aceitar tudo isso, vai ver ele seria mesmo melhor pra ela, e faria ela feliz, e não iria se deixar levar pela primeira mulher gostosa que enfiasse a mão nas suas calças... E ela poderia até gostar dele, ele era bastante popular entre as garotas – o que ia totalmente contra o pai, na sua época de colégio – e ele parecia gostar dela. E se fosse pra fazer ela feliz, coisa que eu nunca consegui fazer, mesmo no pouco tempo que passamos juntos, então eu ficaria na minha.  
Eu sairia fora do caminho e deixaria ele passar adiante, conquistá-la, e ser feliz ao lado da minha garota.


	4. As you read the words I spoke

**From a distance watched the flowers brush your cheek as you read the words I wrote I couldn't speak.  
But now I lay here broken heart and blistered feet as you're spinning 'round my mind, oh…  
And I waited for you just dreaming of you coming to me.  
And I waited for you…  
Run, run, runaway run… ****Maybe someday I will find someone, too.  
Run, run, runaway… Maybe someday, maybe someday, yeah...maybe someday.  
When you weep you can know that it's alright…**

As coisas chegaram a um ponto intolerável, eu já não tinha fome, já não freqüentava as aulas, se dependesse de mim ficava o dia todo deitado na cama, esquecendo da vida e deixando passar. Eu já não via sentido em nada, então porque me dar ao trabalho de levantar? Eu inclusive tinha cedido minha posição de apanhador para James Potter, já que a ultima coisa que eu procurava nos jogos era o Pomo de Ouro. Até mesmo Mumiagonnagal estava se mostrando preocupada comigo, e graças a essa sua preocupação infernal que em uma dessas tardes, meu pai apareceu.  
Uma palavra para descrever o meu relacionamento com ele, conturbado.  
A primeira coisa a ser dita sobre nós dois, e até mesmo sobre nossa família é que meu pai apesar de todas as melhoras que as pessoas dizem reconhecer, ainda é um hipócrita. É incapaz de mostrar um pingo de amor, ou preocupação, ou qualquer outra coisa que uma criança precise, e eu consigo compreender que isso acontece porque ele não teve. Meu avô passou a vida dele inteira o mandando não ser imprestável, honrar o sobrenome, o dinheiro, a classe e o sangue puro. Meu pai passou a vida inteira me dizendo que nada disso valia a pena e que só trazia desgosto, destruição e infelicidade. Mas não foi muito diferente do meu avô, já que ele na verdade nunca fez nada para dar o oposto a nós – eu e minha mãe.  
Eu já comecei como uma decepção, meu pai queria uma filha, alguém que não seria tão cobrada, e que não carregasse tanta semelhança com ele, de preferência com os cabelos negros como os de minha mãe, alguém que ele cuidaria como um diamante raro, lapidando aqui e ali até que ficasse no ponto exato para ser exibido. E então, ele descobriu que teria um filho, e mais tardiamente, com o passar dos anos, que esse filho era uma cópia de tudo o que ele fora... Quando bebê uma criança rechonchuda de bochechas rosadas e cabelos ralos – quase careca – lisos, e olhos azuis bem claros, mais claros que o céu. E quando criança, um garoto magro, de rosto pontudo, cabelos escorridos demais, loiros demais, branco demais. E depois, um adolescente tão problemático como ele foi, apesar da boa aparência.  
Era um fardo _pra mim_, era um fardo _pra ele_.  
Ele estava me esperando ali, logo no Salão Comunal, era horário de aulas e eu era provavelmente o único estudante que não estava em nenhuma das salas, ele estava sentado na cadeira que eu tanto gostava, onde eu tinha passado as ultimas semanas, e o olhando de costas, ele parecia com um dos adolescentes que ficavam por aqui o tempo todo, parecia comigo, divagando sobre o que havia de tão errado em mim...

- Scorpius, pare de me observar. _ ele falou, sua voz estava séria, porém preocupada, pude perceber ele mudar de posição, mas não dei um passo a frente. _ Você faz isso desde que se entende por gente e é incrível como em todas as vezes você acha que eu não percebo você chegar.  
- Você nunca me percebe. _ respondi de volta, os braços cruzados de frente ao corpo.  
- Eu realmente acho que você foi um dos maiores erros que o Chapéu Seletor cometeu... Olhe só pra você, acabado, como um desses fracos de coração mole. Você não agüenta o sofrimento, você não mantém o seu orgulho, você não honra o seu nome... Você envergonha gerações de Malfoy's que pisaram nessa sala Scorpius... _ então ele suspirou e levou a mão nos cabelos os afastando do rosto, eu permanecia impassível, e se tudo o que ele dizia me magoava, ele jamais saberia ao olhar pra mim. 

Então ele se levantou, girou os calcanhares e ficou de frente pra mim, eu havia passado tanto tempo evitando minha própria casa que me assustei ao perceber que já estava mais alto que ele um palmo, que seu cabelo estava começando a se esbranquiçar, que seu rosto estava cansado, velho. Suas mãos estavam mais magras do que de costume, e ele vestia uma camisa branca, que estava dobrada até os cotovelos, sua gravata estava frouxa, e sua calça preta estava mal passada – ele parecia ter passado noites e mais noites sem pisar em casa – , nos encaramos por alguns minutos, a minha revolta contra a sua decepção, dois azuis, uma imensidão de sentimentos mal resolvidos, e a marca negra, clara, quase imperceptível, mas ainda ali no seu ante-braço, visível pela forma como seus braços pendiam para baixo.

- Mas eu estou orgulhoso de você. _ ele completou e deu alguns passos à frente, o suficiente para me alcançar e me abraçar, forte. _ Você mostrou a todos eles, e provou a mim mesmo que não somos feitos de pedra, e que todo o sofrimento que eu te causei, e a sua mãe, no final valeu a pena. Você hoje é um homem, digno, honesto, capaz de demonstrar todos os seus sentimentos sem medo, e isso sim é honrar o que você é.  
- Pai...  
- Bom, acho que podemos tirar algumas horas pra você me contar o que está acontecendo, e isso não é uma sugestão, é uma ordem.  
- Não acho que você gostaria. _ respondi, ainda um pouco seco.  
- Não me julgue sem antes me dar uma oportunidade de mostrar o meu lado. _ ele me censurou  
- Quer dizer que Mumiagonnagal não te disse nada, quando te chamou? _ resmunguei ainda de braços cruzados.  
- Scorpius, tenha modos. Sra. McGonagal me procurou porque estava muito preocupada com você, e sim, ela me disse o motivo que ela acredita ser o causador, mas ela não sabe da vida do meu filho como ele, e é de você que eu quero ouvir tudo. E não me olhe assim, eu não vou te censurar por nada. Estou aqui tentando ser seu amigo, eu sei que não tenho feito muito por você, mas estou aqui agora.  
- Ah claro, vai ser de grande ajuda. No que você pode me ajudar? Com uma _Weasley_? _ meu tom de deboche não foi a respeito dela, mas a respeito do que ele pensaria dela.  
- Ela é realmente uma garota muito bonita. _ ele sorriu, e por alguns instantes pareceu jovial _ Passei por ela nos corredores, e se quer saber a verdade, acho que ela se parece muito com a mãe. Eu nunca te disse isso, mas Hermione Granger se tornou uma mulher muito atraente, quem a viu no primeiro ano jamais acreditaria no que veria no sexto, por exemplo. Mas gostava de caras tapados, veja com quem acabou se casando...  
- Viu o que eu quis dizer? _ resmunguei e joguei o corpo em uma poltrona, próxima a parede _ Você não entende, e quer saber porque você não entende, _pai_? Porque graças a vida infeliz que você foi obrigado a levar, você desconhece qualquer tipo de sentimento sem sarcasmo, ironia ou trocos.  
- Scorpius, eu estou tentando entender, mas você não me dá abertura pra sua vida. Se proteger de mim não vai te ajudar em nada, mas se você tentar confiar em mim, talvez eu possa tentar...  
- Ah e o que vai fazer? Pagar os pais dela para que ela volte pra mim? Comprar uma Poção Clandestina do Esquecimento pra concertar as merdas que eu fiz? Ou quem sabe enfeitiçá-la você mesmo? Porque eu não pensei nisso, o mais novo Comensal pode tudo.  
- Você não ajuda! _ papai berrou e levou as mãos a cabeça _ Scorpius, preste atenção, você precisa de ajuda. Você precisa conversar com alguém, você precisa levantar, precisa sair dessa Masmorra e viver sua vida, porque ela não para. E você está perdendo cada minuto. Onde anda a Delacour pra te colocar nos trilhos?  
- WEASLEY, Pai. Dominique WEASLEY. _ eu rosnei _ Eles estão em todos os lugares...  
- E você acha que eu não sei? Pelo menos não são todos cabeças-vermelhas como nos meus tempos. _ meu pai riu, ele não podia perder a piada _ E hoje não vestem roupas de segunda mão, todos eles conseguiram bons empregos e boas casas...  
- Acho que é toda aquela coisa de proibição. Tanto lá em casa, quanto na casa dela. Essa coisa de vocês terem essa velha rixa de colégio, e o modo como nos alertaram sobre não nos aproximarmos, acho que foi isso que causou tudo, a curiosidade... Talvez eu não tivesse a notado tanto, desde o começo se você não tivesse me dito tantas vezes para manter distancias porque já tinha dividas o suficiente com eles. Talvez se Ronald não tivesse dito a ela para se afastar de mim sempre que possível, ela não teria me notado. A culpa é nossa por sentir, mas é de vocês por despertar o sentimento. _ conclui, com a cabeça nas mãos, eu queria acrescentar que era culpa deles também que eu estava sofrendo.  
- Ou talvez você olharia pra ela, e enxergaria uma garota bonita, interessante, e não se preocuparia com o sobrenome ou com o que todos nós pensaríamos de tudo isso. Mas isso é relativo Scorpius, e é uma suposição inexistente, estamos trabalhando com realidade.  
- A realidade é que ela não me quer de volta. E está dependurada em Goyle por todos os cantos. E eu sei que a culpa é minha, e eu não posso fazer nada a respeito.  
- Ou pode.

Meu pai não era o tipo de cara que dava conselhos, ou que se importava, e eu sabia que tudo que ele estava dizendo ali requeria um esforço gigantesco que ele provavelmente demorou muito tempo para reunir. E no fim das contas, ele estava tentando ajudar. Provavelmente pra conseguir um pouco de crédito comigo, mas ainda sim, estava ali, tentando me ajudar, e realmente preocupado com tudo que estivesse acontecendo. Estava tentando ser um pai de verdade, mesmo que aos avessos e pelo motivo que eu menos esperava.  
Ele me estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, e não disse mais nada. Continuou com as feições fechadas, me observando, mas eu sabia que não era necessário dizer nada. Éramos parecidos o suficiente para compartilhar a mesma idéia do que fazer com eles.  
Me sentei em uma das mesas de estudo, e comecei a escrever, escrever tudo.  
Desde o começo, e o começo era a guerra particular entre nossos pais por razão alguma, provavelmente porque Potter chamava mais atenção, e Weasley conseqüentemente por estar colado nele o tempo inteiro, e bom, um filho único, mimado e cercado de tudo o que quer e como quer a tempo e a hora não consegue lidar com um segundo ou quem sabe terceiro lugar. Meu pai nunca soube, não sabe até hoje. E não justificava que por esse motivo, por egoísmo e infantilidade de crianças imaturas, nós fossemos punidos, e então tudo o que antes parecia tão errado, já não soava tão errado assim. Errado foi ter aberto mão do que eu pensava, do que eu sentia, por medo de falta de aprovação. Quando eu precisei da aprovação de alguém para fazer algo? E então quando eu finalmente tive peito de encarar o que estava acontecendo, fui burro o suficiente para me enfiar entre o primeiro par de pernas que se abriu, e ainda sim, nada tinha mudado.  
Eu ainda sentia o meu coração perder o compasso quando ela passava, o cheiro adocicado ainda me deixava inebriado, seus olhos pareciam chocolate quente em um dia de inverno, seu sorriso me fazia sorrir mesmo que eu não quisesse, mesmo que eu me segurasse. E querendo ou não, o que ela fazia, o que acontecia a sua volta, fazia diferença pra mim sim. Mudava tudo, sim.  
E ela precisava saber disso, precisava saber que eu a olhei desde o primeiro dia de aula, que sentei no vagão onde ela e Potter se sentaram porque eu tinha medo de não ser bem recebido nos outros por ser um Malfoy, eu tinha medo da descriminação que eu teria pelos erros dos meus antepassados, e Malfoys não podem ter medo, eles devem erguer seu rosto e agir como se o medo não lhes pertencesse. E eles eram Weasleys e Potters, acolhedores, amigáveis, amigos, ou pelo menos era o que se dizia sobre os antepassados deles, leais, honrados, honestos, dignos. E estar ao lado de gente assim, ao lado de pessoas que transpareciam coisas boas, provavelmente iria tapar o meu passado negro, que sequer me pertencia. Eu precisava dizer a ela o quanto desejei não ter ido para Grifinória quando o Chapéu cogitou a possibilidade deixando claro que diferente de qualquer Malfoy que havia postos os pés ali, eu tinha um grande coração, eu era corajoso e não precisava ir para a Sonserina, eu tinha futuro no lado dos heróis, _quem diria_... Mas existem regras, e imposições, mesmo que você seja uma criança, mesmo que você não compreenda porque delas, ou porque você precisa ceder e conviver com elas. Ser Sonserino, na minha família não era uma opção, era uma regra. E eu queria tanto ser aceito, eu queria ser motivo de orgulho... Eu queria ser visto.  
Ter sido o melhor aluno da escola trouxa nunca me levou a lugar algum, e eu não pude conviver com os poucos amigos que fiz, não pelo meu pai, mas pelo meu avô, que os maltratava sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, e eles sequer entendiam porque. E então vem a vida, e te joga todas as armas, e como qualquer garoto problemático e sem refúgios eu construí os meus nos lugares errados, nos pilares errados.  
Eu achava que a sensação de estar bêbado, sem a minha razão e sem conseguir pensar nas coisas direito, me ajudava a aliviar a dor, e quando percebi que não ajudaria, começaram as drogas, primeiro as mais fracas, e então algumas das mais fortes, e nada, eu ainda estava vazio, incompleto. Era irracional, mas eu continuava, indo em frente e acabando com todas as coisas boas que tinha pensado em construir, e eu não valorizei uma única chance de felicidade que tive desde então, as mulheres se tornaram objeto, sexo se tornou um esporte. O prazer não existia mais, era automático. Elas me tocavam, eu tocava elas, elas me chupavam, eu chupava elas, e mecanicamente o meu corpo respondia, e eu gozava depois de finalmente ela abrir as pernas, se elas gozavam isso nunca fazia diferença pra mim. Eu não me importava com ninguém além de mim.  
Todos os erros, toda essa guerra por aceitação, vazio, e coisas que eu não aceitava viver, nunca me levou a lugar nenhum, só me afastou de qualquer coisa boa que pudesse me acontecer, e nunca foi motivo de reconhecimento. Eu não era melhor do que meu pai ou meu avô porque não tinha torturado ninguém, ou porque não tinha me juntado aos Comensais, porque depois de tudo, eu sabia que provavelmente eu o teria feito para ser aceito. Eu era pior que todos eles juntos, eu não queria saber de nada além do que eu pudesse alcançar pra mim, nada além do que eu pudesse provar pra mim e pro resto do mundo.  
E eu estava tão errado...  
E eu só pude perceber cada um desses erros, quando vi o que era realmente enfrentar nomes, e colocações, e sangue, e famílias, mesmo que não diretamente, pra dar um único passo pro lado certo, pra tentar, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ver ela passar por mim, ver ela com os outros caras, ouvir ela rir, ou ver ela chorar e não fazer parte de nada disso. Eu queria ser o cara pra quem ela iria correndo pelos corredores batendo os saltos do sapato de fitas de cetim, eu queria ser o cara que a faria gargalhar, e que limparia as lágrimas dela quando estivesse triste. Eu queria ser o cara com quem ela se sentaria na biblioteca parecendo entediada, mas que tentaria mostrar a ela que estudar não é tão ruim assim, eu queria ser o cara que teria o orgulho e a boca cheia de dizer que ela era _sua_.  
E eu fui, mas eu dei um passo em falso na primeira provação, eu deixei claro que eu realmente não servia pra nada que tivesse algum fundamento bom, minhas raízes eram podres no final das contas... Mas algo aqui dentro havia mudado. E a constancia em mudar parecia estar crescendo a cada segundo, com tudo o que ouvi do meu pai, e com a carta dizendo a ela tudo o que acabei de contar e tantas outras coisas que eu sempre guardei pra mim mesmo, todos os meus erros, os meus segredos, os meus desafetos, os meus medos. Eu estava me colocando na mão dela para fazer o que ela quisesse, e eu só desejava que ela fizesse algo por mim, que ela entendesse que eu queria, e eu poderia ser alguém pra ela.

- Vou esperar por você aqui. _ ele falou seco, com a mão no meu ombro _ Fique o quanto quiser, ou só entregue e volte se sentir melhor assim. Eu só queria que você soubesse que não sou eu, seu avô, sua mãe, suas tias ou qualquer outra pessoa quem deve fazer as escolhas da sua vida Scorpius, é você. Meus problemas são os meus problemas, e eles não precisam e não devem afetar você de maneira alguma. E eu espero que essa seja a última vez que eu veja o meu passado afetar a sua vida. Porque se isso acontecer novamente, eu não vou me lembrar de que está quase fazendo dezessete, e você vai apanhar como nunca apanhou na vida.  
- Grande senso de humor papai, fica melhor a cada dia. _ respondi com sarcasmo pulando por cima de um dos banquinhos e caminhando até a porta _ Posso demorar um pouco, tem certeza...  
- Não vou voltar pra casa, vou esperar por você aqui. 

Eu não respondi, eu sabia que não adiantaria insistir e que ele também não me diria o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que me cobrasse isso. E de qualquer maneira, os problemas deles não me importavam mais, eu queria e ia concertar a minha própria vida, antes de qualquer coisa. Eu sabia que estaríamos nas estufas durante esse horário, então segui rapidamente pelos jardins planejando sentar na grama ou em um banco qualquer e esperar até que ela saísse, e então esperar que ela se livrasse das suas primas e amigas, e depois decidir se eu esperaria ela ler ou se eu iria embora como o covarde que eu era.  
A surpresa foi grande quando ao procurar uma sombra embaixo de uma árvore eu a vi, deitada com a cabeça na mochila, uma parte da grama e pequenas flores roçavam o rosto dela, e ela dormia como uma criança, durante os minutos em que eu fiquei sentado ao lado dela enquanto ela dormia, pude perceber que ela suspirou algumas vezes. Eu tive vontade de acariciar os cabelos dela, dar um beijo, na testa que fosse, na bochecha rosada, eu queria cuidar dela, e me sentia impotente porque não podia fazer nada além do que eu estava fazendo, esperar.  
Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, ela sorriu.  
E eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta, era quase como se ela dissesse que tinha sentido a minha falta ou que tinha sonhado comigo, era um resquício de esperança. 

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? _ ela resmungou quando recobrou a consciência, se sentando um pouco distante, parecendo sonolenta e coçando um dos olhos com a mão fechada.  
- Eu só queria te entregar isso, e te pedir que lesse. Eu não sou bom com palavras, não quando eu preciso falar. Então, pensei em uma maneira pra eu me expressar e você entender exatamente o que eu queria dizer.  
- Isso não muda nada. _ ela pegou a carta, mas ainda a segurava no ar. _ Espero que você saiba disso.  
- Eu sei, eu só quero que você leia. É importante pra mim que você saiba de tudo isso, e você sabe como é difícil pra mim... estar aqui passando por cima do meu orgulho pra te dizer isso.

Ela não respondeu, não deu nem mesmo uma olhada para o lado, mas seus dedos finos e macios foram desdobrando o pergaminho devagar, e à medida que seus olhos percorriam as linhas finas e inclinadas para o lado, eu ia me sentindo mais e mais ansioso, eu queria falar, mas a voz não saía. E então eu já não queria falar mais nada, mas estudava cada uma das reações dela com precisão e atenção, esperando encontrar ali, um resquício de sentimento, alguma coisa que eu pudesse me apegar antes de voltar a usar toda a frieza que um Malfoy ferido carrega, por ego, por orgulho.  
Eu não sabia o que era pior, a insegurança, o medo, a espera, o sentimento de perda... A vontade de abraçar ela e pedir que ela visse o quanto eu era estúpido, porque eu era, e eu sabia disso. E o quanto homens não conseguem raciocinar quando são tentados, mas que eu tentaria, se houvesse uma próxima vez. Que eu daria o melhor de mim, e eu iria tentar andar nos eixos, se fosse isso que ela precisava saber de mim, que eu faria qualquer coisa pra voltar e concertar tudo, mas que eu não conseguia, eu não podia ficar sem ela, porque estar sem ela era como se estivessem arrancando parte de mim, como se eu estivesse sendo dilacerado sem só, algo parecido com um cruciatus e um soco na boca do estomago juntos, e de todas essas sensações eu só tirava uma única conclusão, eu realmente não poderia existir onde ela não existia. Eu não poderia suportar a idéia de que ela existia em algum lugar e que não era eu o responsável por cada sorriso que ela dava do outro lado do mundo. Ou do meu lado. Se ela poderia ter isso tudo do meu lado, porque não? Eu tinha sido um hipócrita e eu sabia, mas isso não justificava. Eu queria ela de volta, eu amava aquela garota mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- E então... _ arrisquei, mas não conseguia olhar pra ela, eu tinha medo do que poderia estar acontecendo no seu rosto, do que eu encontraria em sua expressão.  
- Porque você simplesmente não disse não? _ o tom da voz dela me assustou, estava rouca, falhada _ Você poderia ter dito não, podia ter sido forte, eu entendo que o que ela te deu te faltava, mas droga Scorpius, o que aconteceu com todo aquele sentimento que você dizia ter? Com todo o "você é tudo o que eu sempre quis?" Sério, porque se você não sente, é tão mais simples só não dizer... E você disse.  
- E eu não menti. _ minha voz saiu em um fiasco.  
- Não mentiu, e isso só torna as coisas piores. Você pode deitar com ela, sentindo tudo isso por mim.  
- Ros, me desculpe.

Eu não pude evitar, eu tentei de todas as formas não chegar perto, mas aquilo ali era pedir demais.  
Ver aqueles olhos de chocolate se derretendo na minha frente, enquanto ela abraçava as pernas e chorava silenciosamente, ela parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável, enquanto soluçava baixo e não conseguia mais vestir aquela máscara onde ela era a forte, onde estava feliz, eu estava finalmente vendo tudo o que ela sentiu durante todo esse tempo, ela estava me mostrando a verdade, tudo o que manteve só pra ela, e toda sua dor. Era do tamanho da minha. E antes que eu pudesse me conter, meu corpo se jogou pra frente na direção do dela, os braços alvos esticados envolveram o corpo dela em um abraço, e ela não se esquivou. O cheiro dela tomou toda a minha sanidade, e eu a apertei forte contra o meu corpo, eu queria tanto que ela se sentisse bem, eu queria que toda a dor que ela sentisse fosse só minha, eu não me importava de carregar nossas dores juntas, porque o erro foi um só e o erro foi meu, então nada mais justo do que eu arcar com ele. Porque ela tinha de sofrer com isso? Ela não precisava sofrer com nada.  
Abaixei o rosto no meio dos seus cabelos avermelhados, e ela não fez menção de se afastar em nenhum momento, fui me aproximando de sua bochecha, nossas peles se roçando, o gosto de lágrima salgada já nos meus lábios, eu estava tão perto...

- Scorpius... não...  
- Porque não?  
- Eu não quero sofrer. _ ela sussurrou, mas não se afastou.  
- A minha ausência é o que te faz sofrer. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas, certo ou errado, eu preciso estar aqui pra que você esteja bem, assim como você precisa estar comigo pra que esteja tudo bem, é tão irônico. Eu sei, foi tudo errado, mas porque você insiste em continuar sofrendo se a gente pode resolver isso da melhor maneira?

Ela fungou.  
Sua mão chegou ao rosto molhado e ela secou as lágrimas, mas seus olhos ainda estavam marejados e ameaçando se derreter novamente, eu apertei mais um pouco abraço e beijei o rosto dela delicadamente, ela suspirou e uma lágrima desceu exatamente pelo meio dos seus olhos, nunca pela beirada.

- Vamos lá, não seja tão durona. Me deixe cuidar de você.

Ela se aninhou no meu abraço, silenciosa, e eu sabia, naquele momento que tudo ficaria bem.  
Talvez não hoje, não amanha, ou mesmo no mês que vem, mas um dia. Tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
